<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>景云番外 by kitsunesan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627552">景云番外</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesan/pseuds/kitsunesan'>kitsunesan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesan/pseuds/kitsunesan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>因为JJ不能写，所以车的剧情跟正文有些出入，有缘看到的小可爱请以车为准。以及文内有私设双性，但以两人都不知道云儿的身体情况为前提，如果以上都没问题，那么就GO！</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>风龙景/丛云</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>景云番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>因为JJ不能写，所以车的剧情跟正文有些出入，有缘看到的小可爱请以车为准。以及文内有私设双性，但以两人都不知道云儿的身体情况为前提，如果以上都没问题，那么就GO！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　丛云趴在床上，感觉自己就像一条待宰的鱼，现在就等风大厨给他刮刮鳞，差不多就可以下锅蒸了。</p>
<p>　　后腰传来凉丝丝的感觉，风龙景似乎是把什么东西涂上去了，丛云只能闻见一股子药草的味道，但很快就被另一种香味所取代。那是一种很奇妙的花香，味道有些浓郁，但不呛人。</p>
<p>　　接着就是些微的刺痛感，丛云回头便看见风龙景一脸认真的样子，大约是在帮他刺青了，虽然疼但却不严重，就像被什么什么很钝的东西扎到一样。</p>
<p>　　丛云没问过风龙景到底要给他刺什么图案，反正风龙景弄的他都喜欢，就算给他纹只猪他都挺开心的。</p>
<p>　　丛云觉着自己尾椎有点酥酥麻麻的，带着一股奇妙的暖意一直攀着脊椎往上，让他整个身子都暖和得不行。</p>
<p>　　屋里缭绕的烟雾总让丛云觉着自己到了什么人间仙境里，时间被无限拉长，长到好像静止了一般，在气氛的熏陶下他有些昏昏欲睡，眼皮开始的打架的时候，后腰上忽然一阵刺痛把他给惊醒了。</p>
<p>　　“嘶——小景，疼……”</p>
<p>　　“我知道。”风龙景柔声道，“已经给你点了香了，只是牵连经脉，是要痛的，忍一忍。”</p>
<p>　　丛云听出来风龙景的声音似乎不太对，像是忍耐着什么似的，心里生出疑惑来，难道给他刺这个印那么耗神耗力吗？</p>
<p>　　怕风龙景分神，他最后还是没问出口，连疼痛也尽力咬牙忍下了，但总有些忍不住声音泄了出去。</p>
<p>　　就像风龙景说的，这本来是一件很正经的事，但是到了途中却逐渐变了味道。</p>
<p>　　风龙景清楚这应该是一件需要集中精神的事，但心爱的人脱光了躺在自己眼前，鼻子里还时不时发出几声细弱的哼哼，就算是圣人都忍不住了，何况他根本不是。</p>
<p>　　在他一针刺下去引出丛云嘴里一声细弱的呻吟时，风龙景还是没能抵过自己的欲望，弯下身吻上丛云光裸的背。</p>
<p>　　心不断沸腾燃烧 ，叫嚣着推倒他、掰开他的双腿狠狠地插进去，占有他，让他彻底沉溺。但理智不断地在提醒他丛云身上还有个炉鼎印，贸贸然进去会让他彻底失去神志，变成只会摇尾讨欢的玩物。</p>
<p>　　两种念头在风龙景脑中互相推挤，最后还是理智占了上风，他只是在丛云的皮肤上抚着，四处游离。</p>
<p>　　若有似无的触摸让丛云忍不住打了个颤，回过头看向风龙景，“小景，怎么了？”</p>
<p>　　他的目光因为茫然的关系有些不集中，却不呆滞，纯真的模样看得风景心动不已，倾身上去，胸膛贴上他的背，尽量放缓的声音在他耳边：“我有点忍不住了。”</p>
<p>　　他说着拉过丛云的手，让丛云去摸他胯下完全立起的欲望。</p>
<p>　　丛云脸一下就红了，小声道：“那怎么办，又还没好……”</p>
<p>　　“先帮我解决一下？”风龙景说着收摸上丛云的大腿根，“就像之前那样。”</p>
<p>　　丛云耳朵红得都快滴血了，犹豫着点点头，想撑起身子转过来时被风龙景按住了：“别乱动，上面还有药。”</p>
<p>　　丛云刚想问要怎么办，风龙景忽然握住他的腰胯，略一施力便把人提了起来，让他翘起屁股跪趴在了床上。</p>
<p>　　两人从未用过这个姿势，丛云一下有点不好意思，挣扎着想翻身，却被风龙景压住了身子。</p>
<p>　　风龙景分开腿跪在床上，将丛云两条腿全置于自己腿间后慢慢往里收，强迫他并起腿，看了一下那个从未品尝过的禁地后便强迫自己把目光放到了丛云腿间。</p>
<p>　　他很喜欢丛云的腿，又白又直，虽然有点瘦了，但恰到好处，不至于合不拢，而是并成了一条完美又诱人的线。</p>
<p>　　炙热的性器挤开柔软的大腿肉时，丛云忍不住又并了并腿，这个无意识的动作让风龙景很受用，插在丛云两腿中间，只是停顿了一下，便立刻快速动起腰。</p>
<p>　　性器在两腿间来回抽插，这种陌生又熟悉的感觉让丛云忍不住抓住了被子，虽然不是第一次了，但这本来就是一件很害羞的事，何况两人现在的姿势这样，更是让他羞耻。</p>
<p>　　风龙景的性器时不时会蹭上丛云的，没一会丛云也开始有了感觉，两根物什互相摩擦着，快感跟羞耻感比方才更甚。</p>
<p>　　柔嫩的大腿肉被抽动得发红，有些疼又有些发痒，丛云忍不住叫了一声，然后整张脸埋进被子里不再发出声音，任由风龙景抽插，直到两人都射了出来他才露出脸来，小声问道：“可……可以了吗？”</p>
<p>　　“暂时。”风龙景凑过去跟丛云交换了个吻，从一旁拿了布将两人射出的东西清理干净后才把丛云放下，重新拿起针做事。</p>
<p>　　大部分工序都已经完成了，只是差个收尾，刺下最后一针的时候风龙景悔得肠子都青了，要是刚刚忍住了现在指不定都吃上了。</p>
<p>　　感觉到有什么东西从后腰传进来，逐渐涌向四肢百骸，丛云问道：“好了？”</p>
<p>　　“嗯。”风龙景收了灵力的传输，将丛云从床上抱了起来，用被子将两人都裹了起来，“启动了，以后云儿就彻底摆脱那个印记了。”</p>
<p>　　丛云还没明白他这么做的意思，便听见风龙景叫了半晴半雨进来。</p>
<p>　　两人什么都没说，只是将浴桶里的水换了，然后便带上门出去了。</p>
<p>　　风龙景这才掀开被子，把丛云抱到浴桶里。</p>
<p>　　桶里的水依旧带着一股淡淡的味道，丛云看着风龙景在旁边脱衣服，想到接下来要发生的事就忍不住脸红。</p>
<p>　　浴桶很大，但两个人进去似乎有那么一点挤，风龙景坐下来虽伸展不开，却正合了他的意，抱着丛云温柔地跟他接吻。</p>
<p>　　两人在水中胡乱清洗了一下身子，风龙景便迫不及待把人抱回了床上。</p>
<p>　　风龙景从床头的小抽屉里拿东西时，丛云便乖巧地躺着，雪白的肌肤沾了水，微微泛着绯红，像沾了晨露的桃花，待人采撷。</p>
<p>　　风龙景简直想直接把人要了，但考虑到丛云的身子还是从拿出来的瓶子里挖了些脂膏，往丛云后穴探去。</p>
<p>　　异物感入侵的感觉让丛云感到不适，后穴忍不住收缩了一下，风龙景的手指才插进两节就被挡住了。</p>
<p>　　“云儿……”风龙景微微蹙起眉，另一手在丛云腰侧轻轻抚着，“放松点，不然进不去。”</p>
<p>　　丛云闻言轻轻“嗯”了一声，开始尝试着放松，但是越想反而越紧张，后穴也咬得越紧。</p>
<p>　　风龙景有点无奈，倾身上去和他接吻，叼住他的舌尖后搅动起来，另一只手捻上丛云胸前的小豆子揉捏起来。</p>
<p>　　因为风龙景怕自己控制不住，所以两人鲜少这样接吻，都有些青涩，却让丛云很受用，没一会大脑就有点当机，整个人都软了下来，后穴也是如此。</p>
<p>　　风龙景见状轻轻往里推了一节手指，这次很轻松就插进去了。</p>
<p>　　脂膏早在方才就被融化了，此时穴口湿淋淋的，风龙景毫无阻碍便抽插起来。</p>
<p>　　丛云嘴里立刻发出细弱的呻吟来，但是嘴被堵住，只能发出“唔唔”的声音，像拒绝又像享受。</p>
<p>　　等觉着差不多了，风龙景便抽出了手指，又挖了些脂膏，这次再插进去的是两根手指，不像之前那般只是单纯地抽插，这次开始转动，均匀地把脂膏涂抹在肠壁上，又扣挖揉按着边扩张边寻找能让丛云舒服的地方。</p>
<p>　　但风龙景也只是在书上看过，实际上要怎么做他并没有经验，只能凭感觉试，放入第三根手指时风龙景放开了丛云，两瓣唇被吻得泛红晶亮，看得风龙景腹下更是难受。</p>
<p>　　他只好把注意力转移到丛云胸前的小豆子上，一边揉捏一边寻找他后穴的敏感点。</p>
<p>　　等丛云两边的乳头都肿胀立起，像红艳的小石头凸起在胸前，风龙景还是没能找到丛云的敏感点，他的耐心也差不多被消磨殆尽了，干脆抽出了手指，换上自己炙热的欲望抵了上去。</p>
<p>　　感觉到热度，丛云又紧张起来，后穴收缩了一下，像张小嘴一样含了一下性器的冠部，原本准备再等等的风龙景完全忍不住，握住丛云的腰便顶了进去。</p>
<p>　　丛云后穴此时又湿又软，伞状的冠部很容易就被吞了进去。</p>
<p>　　两人方才清洗身子的水本就有激发情欲的作用，抹在后穴的脂膏亦是，加上止疼的熏香，风龙景本以为够了，但看到丛云眼角的泪水还是慌了：“云儿？很疼吗？”</p>
<p>　　丛云没答，风龙景以为他是受不了晕过去了，怎料他这时却忽然尖叫起来：“出去！滚出去！不准你碰这身子！！”</p>
<p>　　风龙景立刻就明白了：“给我把云儿换回来！”</p>
<p>　　“滚出去！”恶鬼却是不依，只是拼命地扭动身子，但是腰被风龙景固定住了逃不开。</p>
<p>　　风龙景见状眸子暗了暗，接着冷哼一声：“正好，我还担心云儿疼，不如你来帮他受吧。”</p>
<p>　　恶鬼闻言脸上出现惊恐之色：“你要……”</p>
<p>　　没等他说完话，风龙景一个挺腰，直接插到了最深的地方。</p>
<p>　　“啊！！！小景……疼！！”</p>
<p>　　身下人的惨叫让风龙景脸色有点不好看，也不敢再动，弯下身去和他接吻。</p>
<p>　　丛云总觉着自己记忆出现了断层，方才风龙景明明还只是进了一点点，他觉得有点疼，想让风龙景等一下。结果他一个眨眼的功夫，风龙景却忽然握着他的腰插到了底，他有一瞬间觉得自己好像被劈成了两半。</p>
<p>　　疼痛让丛云忍不住哭了出来，一直叫着风龙景的昵称，风龙景没想到那东西溜那么快，心疼得不行，一边小声跟丛云道歉一边吻去他的泪水。</p>
<p>　　过来一会丛云缓过来了，看风龙景憋得眼睛都红了，莫名有点愧疚，微微收缩了一下后穴，小声道：“你……你动吧……”</p>
<p>　　他话音刚落，风龙景已经挺动腰胯抽动起来。</p>
<p>　　丛云的后穴紧紧含着他的欲望，哭的时候穴肉便会随着他抽泣的动作跟着动起来，几次都差点把他夹得理智全无。</p>
<p>　　如果要风龙景选一个，他觉得大雷劫都比这种折磨好好受得多。</p>
<p>　　风龙景是新手上路，理论的巨人，行动上的矮子，他知道怎么让丛云舒服，但不知道他敏感点在哪，只能毫无章法地胡乱抽插着。</p>
<p>　　同样是新手的还有丛云，他连用前面自慰都极少，更别说是后面。他不太懂做爱是不是这样的，只是觉得被抽插着的后穴有些酥麻，还有些痒，怎么都止不住，但却没有他想象中那么舒服。</p>
<p>　　直到风龙景顶到一个地方，快感瞬间窜上了大脑。</p>
<p>　　听见丛云嘴里不耐的哼哼忽然变成一声短促的呻吟，风龙景就知道自己找到地方了，着实有点无奈：“云儿，你这敏感……藏得这么深，可让我好找。”</p>
<p>　　丛云还没反应过来风龙景的意思，原来在后穴温柔动着的巨物却忽然猛地动了起来，直接撞在让他受不了的那点上。</p>
<p>　　不同于方才酥麻，过电般的快感像潮水一样涌向四肢百骸，丛云嘴一张开全都成了破碎的呻吟，泛红的眼角也流出了几滴泪水。</p>
<p>　　“小呜呜……小景……你慢、慢点……”不间断的快感逼得丛云直接哭了出来，伸手抓住风龙景的手臂跟他讨饶，“我受唔、受不了了啊啊——”</p>
<p>　　“为什么？”风龙景的动作没有变慢，反而更快了，每次插进去都重重地撞在丛云的敏感点上，“不舒服吗？”</p>
<p>　　丛云摇头，呜呜咽咽道：“舒哈……舒服……受不、受不了了……要坏了呜呜……”</p>
<p>　　“不会的。”风龙景说着把丛云抱了起来，让他正对自己坐着，托着他的屁股继续顶弄起来。</p>
<p>　　这样速度要慢一些，却因为丛云的体重插得更深了，每次风龙景一放手，丛云便会坐下去，巨物直接顶在最深的地方，像要把人贯穿似的。</p>
<p>　　坚硬的性器在体内征伐，每次都重重地碾在敏感点上，丛云已经溃不成军，嘴里的呻吟和哭声混在一起，却像催情的药物一样让风龙景抽动得更加凶猛。</p>
<p>　　丛云的注意力已经有点涣散，仅存的一点全放在了那根埋在自己体内的巨物上。囊袋与臀瓣撞击着发出“啪啪”声，他甚至能听见肠壁被性器推挤开发出“咕啾咕啾”的声音，更是让他整个人都被巨大的羞耻笼罩着。</p>
<p>　　当风龙景再一次撞在那个点上时，丛云没忍住尖叫着射了出来。</p>
<p>　　高潮时丛云只能大口大口地喘气，生怕自己因这快感而窒息，全身的气力几乎都消失了，当风龙景抱起他翻了个身时他也没法子反抗，只是柔声叫了声“小景”。</p>
<p>　　温热的穴肉紧紧挤压着风龙景的欲望，他差点就交代了，看丛云此时高潮时的模样感觉自己又硬了一点，将人翻过来后便迫不及待地又挺腰抽了起来。</p>
<p>　　丛云刚射过，身子敏感得不行，风龙景一动，他就有点受不了了，嘴里的呻吟又断断续续冒了出来。</p>
<p>　　“云儿。”风龙景弯下腰去，亲了亲丛云的耳尖，“想不想看我在你腰上刺了什么？”</p>
<p>　　丛云脑袋此时一片模糊，好一会才反应过来风龙景说的话，点了点头：“想……你先……先、先别动呜……”</p>
<p>　　他话音刚落，风龙景便重重撞在了他的敏感点上，听丛云忍不住叫了出来后弯起嘴角，柔声道：“这样也能看，不过……都依你。”</p>
<p>　　丛云还没想明白要怎么看，风龙景已经停下了身下的动作，伸手用圆光术在他面前画了一个圈，那圈很快像监控似的，不偏不倚映出了他腰上的位置。</p>
<p>　　那里刺着一条龙，鲜红的颜色在泛着红的皮肤上颜色靡丽非常，让丛云想到了风龙景常穿的衣裳，这种被标记似的感觉，让他有点兴奋，后穴忍不住又颤抖着收缩了一下。</p>
<p>　　风龙景感觉到了，嘴角翘得更高，手指在纹身上轻轻抚过，声音里都是笑意：“这印记平日里是黑色的，云儿情动的时候，便会便成红色的，就像现在这样……”他说着重重顶了一下，那条龙的颜色便更艳了一点，丛云看在眼里，觉得羞耻，摇头拒绝再看。</p>
<p>　　风龙景却不肯放过他，手指继续在丛云后腰上轻轻按着，“以后云儿跟我做的时候，我只要看着这里，就知道云儿舒不舒服了……”</p>
<p>　　他每说一句，那小穴就一抽一抽颤抖着收缩，夹得风龙景头皮发麻，本来想再挑逗一会，还是没忍住又抽插起来。</p>
<p>　　风龙景动了动手指，将丛云面前的画面往后拉了一点，声音轻缓：“云儿看看，你现在的模样多好看。”</p>
<p>　　丛云闻言忍不住抬眼看了一下，风龙景调整的角度正好可以让丛云看见自己后穴此时的模样，穴口贪婪地吞吐着男人的性器，抽出来时带出软红的媚肉，插进去时又直接顶到穴心，粗红的性器在在视野中飞快地出现，又消失，带着一波波快感在湿热的甬道中冲撞。风龙景每撞击一次，他后腰上的龙便会红艳一些，在颜色暗下来之前又被撞击得泛红。</p>
<p>　　丛云觉得羞到了极点，不断告诉自己不能再看了，眼睛却像被施了法似的，紧紧地黏在那让他面红耳赤的画面上。</p>
<p>　　抽动中风龙景不小心顶到了一个地方，身下的丛云声音立刻变了，柔媚的哭腔颤抖着，连尾音都带着沉溺情欲的甜腻。</p>
<p>　　这倒是没在书上看过。</p>
<p>　　风龙景起初只是觉着好奇，便对着那处用力顶弄了几下，却发现那处竟被自己顶开了。</p>
<p>　　他略微一愣，试着再一次顶向那处， 却直接撞进了一处更为狭小的地方。</p>
<p>　　丛云“啊”一声直接叫了出来，带着哭腔让风龙景出去，但是后穴却热情地将给予他快感的性器咬得更紧。此时要再停根本是不可能的事，风龙景只得继续挺腰，两只手按住从的腰胯阻止他往前爬。</p>
<p>　　丛云已经分不清楚到底是看见自己那处淫靡的模样让他羞耻，还是风龙景顶入的地方太过敏感，他只觉得身体已经不是自己的了，腰眼的酸麻快把他折磨疯，断断续续的短促喘息让他觉着自己快要窒息了，浑身也开始发软，膝弯打着抖，如果不是风龙景抓着，大约跪都跪不住。</p>
<p>　　“小、小……小景……不嗯哼……不、不要那……好难……受……”</p>
<p>　　“云儿里面真舒服……”风龙景忍不住发出一声满足的喟叹，“我能射在里面吗？”</p>
<p>　　“什么……不准！”丛云的声音一下变了，“你敢！！我杀了……”</p>
<p>　　风龙景想也没想又顶了一下，他算是看明白了，对这恶鬼来说大约没有比在仇人身下承欢更让他难以接受的了。</p>
<p>　　所以就算丛云此时意识已经不太清楚了，他依旧没打扰两人。</p>
<p>　　风龙景觉着自己大约是找到了最好的压制法子了，嘴角忍不住弯了起来，又顶弄了几下，才弯下腰去，又在丛云耳边重复了一遍：“云儿里面很舒服，我能射进去吗？”</p>
<p>　　丛云神智已经昏聩，风龙景说什么他完全听不清楚了，只是拼命地点头，应下他所有的要求。</p>
<p>　　风龙景见状弯起眼睛，身下动作更快了些，凶狠地冲撞了数十下后放开精关，将自己的精水全射在了丛云那藏在深处的甬道之中。</p>
<p>　　股股热流刺激得丛云身子都快痉挛了，大脑被快感冲刷得一片空白，过了好一会意识才回来，趴在床上轻喘着。</p>
<p>　　风龙景舍不得退出来，把人抱了起来，让他坐在自己怀里，捏过丛云的下巴跟他接吻，下身又抽动起来。比起方才，动作要和缓许多，明明是淫靡不堪的事，却让他做得有些温情意味。</p>
<p>　　丛云手不自觉抚上肚子，方才风龙景射进去的东西还在里面，让那里有了些微的弧度，他忽然想起这个世界上似乎是有能怀孕的男人的，只是数量极少。一想到自己不是那种幸运的人，丛云就觉得可惜，但一想到自己是个不幸运的人，又有些跃跃欲试。</p>
<p>　　幸运也好，不幸也罢，他想给风龙景一个孩子，给自己一个家。</p>
<p>　　这样想着丛云忽然伸手到后面去，反手揽住风龙景的脖子，加深了两人的吻，分开后声音里又染上了些情欲的味道：“小景，我还想要。”</p>
<p>　　“都给你。”风龙景说着加快了身下的速度，再一次将丛云带入汹涌的欲潮之中。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>